ron en apuros
by dark juanpotter
Summary: ron esta enamorado de hermione y le pide consejos a harry,este lo aconseja pero malinterpreta los consejos de su amigo y se arma un lio rhr asegurado
1. descubriendo el amor

Capitulo 1: Descubriendo el amor 

Una tarde de verano, una chica de pelo castaño estaba recostada junto a un árbol cerca las lago sumida en sus pensamientos sobre todo lo que había vivido en esos 6 años en Hogwarts y ahora sólo le quedaba ese año para terminar el colegio, y entrar a la universidad para estudiar para ser medimagia, pero en sus pensamientos estaba también un chico de cabello rojizo y de ojos azules profundos como el mar que le robaba el corazón desde hacia 2 años atrás, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un muchacho de pelo negro como el ébano.

-Hola, Hermione - le dijo el chico - ¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo que este es nuestro ultimo año?

-Muy bien - le respondió ella - ¿Y tú, Harry?

-Algo nostálgico - respondió Harry - Me entristece un poco terminar el colegio donde hemos tenido tantas aventuras…

-A mí también me entristece - le dijo ella con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos - Pero este último año lo vamos a pasar bien.

Pero de pronto alguien le puso una mano en el hombro de ella dándole un susto tremendo. Ella volteó rápidamente para ver quién era el causante de darle ese susto y ahí estaba el pelirrojo que le robaba el sueño y sobre todo su corazón.

-¡Ay! Ron no me asustes así - le dijo en reproche, pero algo sonrojada.

-Discúlpame, Hermione, no quería asustarte, pero ¿porque estas roja?– le dijo muy tranquilamente.

-¿Qué dices, Ron? Es el calor… - le dijo desviando la mirada del pelirrojo y todavía un poco sonrojada.

El notó que había cambiado mucho. Ya no era la niña de 11 años que conocieron en el tren a Hogwarts; ahora era una joven muy hermosa. Su pelo ya no era enmarañado, sino liso y bien cuidado, tampoco era una chiquilla súper estudiosa y que no tenía tiempo para los amigos; ahora un poco más relajada y tenía de amigos a dos grandes personas como eran ellos. Además tenía una contextura delgada y muy atractiva, y unos ojos castaños que le robaban suspiros y esos labios que quería besar.

"¿Por qué pienso así de ella?" pensaba Ron "Creo que no, no, puedo enamorarme de ella es mi mejor amiga, no puede ser" se repetía en su cabeza "No puede ser, no puede ser…".

Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de la mirada de Ron, sintió que un calor subía a sus mejillas adoptando un color rojizo, pero sintió una valentía que se agolpaba por preguntarle porque la miraba así, y porque no pensar que el ya la miraba diferente por este motivo le pregunto.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Ron? - le preguntó algo confundida, pero tranquila.

-Eh… Yo… Por nada - le respondió el pelirrojo quitando la mirada de ella, estaba confundido en sus sentimientos hacia la chica pero no se quería delatar - ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, Ron-le respondió la chica algo decepcionada.

-Pero… ¿Cómo te miraba? - le preguntó Ron.

-Es que me mirabas de una forma muy extraña en ti - le respondió ella - Una mirada algo no común en ti - y le volvió a preguntar- ¿Por qué me mirabas así?

Ron no sabía que responder y miró a Harry pidiéndole ayuda, pero Harry no entendía lo que quería el pelirrojo; aunque después de unos segundos captó el mensaje de ayuda de Ron.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dentro a cenar, Hermione? Ya está oscureciendo - le preguntó a la chica salvando a Ron de la pregunta de Hermione - Tengo hambre…

-Harry tiene razón - apoyando a Harry para que Hermione aceptara y así no tendría que contestar la pregunta.

-OK, vamos- le dijo una Hermione derrotada - ¿Vienes Ron o te quedas? - le preguntó a su amigo que se había quedado viéndola de nuevo, y ella no comprendía porque la miraba así.

-Ahí voy - le respondió Ron saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Caminaron colina arriba hasta el comedor, pero antes de llegar al gran comedor Harry jaló a Ron para atrás para quedar un poco lejos de Hermione.

-Me debes una - le dijo el pelinegro – Pero… ¿Por qué la mirabas así? - le preguntó algo preocupado.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, después hablamos de esto en el dormitorio - le respondió Ron con una mirada suplicante.

-¿Van a quedarse ahí secreteando entre ustedes o van cenar? – les regañé Hermione.

-Ahí vamos- le respondió Harry - Espéranos

-Sí, ahí vamos- le respondió Ron con una sonrisa que hizo que Hermione no dijera nada más.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en sus sitios de siempre. Comenzaron a conversar amenamente hasta que se les acerco Ginny y se sentó al costado de Harry.

-Hola, Ginny- le saludo Harry- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien - le respondió ella con una sonrisa - ¿Y tú?

-Bien - le dijo él muy contento.

-Hermione… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? - hizo una pausa y le dijo de nuevo señalando con la mirada a Ron y a Harry - A solas – agregó.

-Claro, Ginny, no hay problema - le dijo tranquilamente- Adiós, chicos. Nos vemos en la sala común.

Dicho eso se fueron dejando a Ron algo incómodo por dejarlo solo con Harry que lo interrogaba con la mirada. Entonces Harry rompió el hielo

Ya se fue hermione-le dijo harry-ahora puedes decirme ¿Por qué la mirabas de esa forma tan extraña?

Ron incomodo por la pregunta, no sabia que responder a Harry que lo miraba impaciente. Dio un suspiro de de resignación

No lo se Harry-le respondió-estoy confundido

¿Confundido¿En que sentido?- le pregunto harry preocupado por su amigo

No se creo que me he enamorado de hermione o solo me atrae su físico- le respondió algo mas calmado por poder tener ayuda de un amigo-no se que hacer harry

Haber hay que aclarar esto- le dijo harry-¿como te sientes cerca de ella?

Siento como mariposas en mi estomago, siento que cuando esta con otro chico que no sea yo me pongo molesto y tengo ganas de matar a ese chico pero cuando esta conmigo me siento muy alegre y con ganas de besarla-le respondió el pelirrojo muy rojo-¿tu que piensas harry?

Este enamorado de ella- le respondió harry muy tranquilo y despreocupado- es muy obvio con lo que me has dicho

Estas seguro harry –le pregunto un ron algo preocupado ahora-no me estas mintiendo

Como voy a hacer eso contigo-le respondió un harry ofendido-eres mi amigo yo no te haría eso

Harry tienes razón-le dijo el pelirrojo mas tranquilo-creo que me enamore de ella-ahora bajando la voz para que solo lo escuchara harry-no se que hacer con este sentimiento a hermione

Dile lo que sientes y ya-le dijo un harry tranquilo pero contento por el secreto que su amigo le había contado- no lo ocultes porque puedes perderla sino se lo confiesas

Pero si ella me rechaza- le pregunto un ron con duda- no se como le podré ver la cara de nuevo y seguir siendo amigos así como si nada-termino de decir un ron triste

No te preocupes- le dijo un harry contento-yo te voy a ayudar para que puedas conquistar a hermione-le dijo esto ultimo con orgulloeso si va estar bueno harry ayudando a ronjaja

De verdad harry harías eso por mí-le pregunto un ron esperanzado

Claro –le respondió harry contento y con una sonrisa-para eso están los amigos

Gracias harry te lo agradezco mucho- le dijo un ron ahora mas tranquilo- y como me vas a ayudar

Yo te voy a aconsejar que tienes que hacer para conquistarla – le dijo harry con orgullo-tu solo hazme caso de todo lo que yo te diga

OK harry lo que tu digas- le dijo un ron -y gracias harry

De nada-le dijo el pelinegro-para eso están los amigos-y agrego-ya creo que es hora de regresar a la sala común

Tienes razón- le dijo ron- si mejor ya vayamos

Dicho esto salieron en dirección a la sala común donde tenían que hacer la tarea de pociones que su querido profesor les a había dejado

Odio a snape- le dijo harry a ron- siempre se las agarra con nosotros en clase, es un hijo…….-termino diciendo un harry molesto

Si pues que le vamos a hacer- le dijo un ron también molesto-y el colmo es que tenemos que aguantar a Malfoy haciendo sus comentarios odiosos

Y así siguieron conversando hasta la torre de gryffindor. Llegaron a l retrato de la señora gorda, le dijeron la contraseña, entraron y como todavía no estaba hermione se pusieron a hacer la tarea de pociones

Mientras tanto una chica de pelo castaño estaba caminando por los pasillos así la torre de gryffindor sumida en sus pensamientos

¿Por qué me miraba así ron? pensaba ella ¿será que le gusto? no te hagas ilusiones hermione se decía ella en su cabeza Como alguien tan lindo y con esos ojos se fije en alguien como yo

Pero fue interrumpida por una voz muy conocida que le deba asco con solo escucharla, no lo soportaba para nada

Que pasa Granger- le dijo malfoy- tu amigo el cara cortada y el pobretón weasly te abandonaron-le esto ultimo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Cállate malfoy-le respondió ella- porque no te vas a otra parte y me dejas en paz hurón despreciable-le dijo eso ultimo con desprecio

Pero que Granger que pasa no te gusta estar con este rubio encantador-le dijo malfoy con una sonrisa hipócrita- o prefieres estar con weasly

Cállate malfoy tu no sabes nada-le respondió comenzando a enfadarse- nunca voy a estar contigo aunque seas el ultimo hombre en la tierra-termino la frase muy enfadada

¿Por que no lo comprobamos?- le dijo malfoy acercándose a ella- vamos a ver cuanto resistes a mis encantos – la cogio de la cintura y acercándose a sus labios

Suéltame malfoy-le dijo- no me toque me das asco

Ahora vamos a ver-le dijo malfoy más cerca de ella

En la sala común harry estaba trabajando en su trabajo de pociones cuando ron lo miro con cara d preocupación

¿Por qué se demora tanto hermione?-le pregunto a harry muy preocupado

No lo se-le respondió un harry algo preocupado también

Voy a buscarla- le dijo un ya impaciente y preocupado ron-no me tardo harry

OK-le dijo harry-te veo en los dormitorios

Dicho eso ron salio de la sala común sin dirección alguna. Uno minutos de estar corriendo por el castillo se encontró con una escena que no le gusto para nada: Draco tenía a hermione por la cintura y la quería besar pero ella se lo impedía

Malfoy suéltala o te las veras conmigo-le dijo muy molesto y acercándose a la escena

Y que me va hacer un pobretón como tu eh Weasly-le dijo un Malfoy con malicias

Ron ayúdame- le dijo una hermione muy asustada y eh intentándose zafarse de Malfoy pero la tenia mas fuerza que ella - por favor

Malfoy suelta o te las veras conmigo-le dijo un ron mas molesto

Y sino que me vas hacer-le dijo Malfoy y comenzó reír

De pronto Malfoy sintió el puño de de ron en su cara que hizo que soltara a hermione. Malfoy reacciono y se dispuso a devolverle el golpe a ron pero hermione saco su varita y lo amenazo con ella y no tuvo más remedio que largarse de ahí

Gracias ron- le dijo ella con una sonrisa que hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara

De nada hermione, para eso están los amigos-le dijo dijo tranquilo pero con la morada triste

Hubo un silencio incomodo por varios minutos donde solo se miraron un minuto como intentado descifrar los sentimiento del otro. El silesiano fu orto por hermione

Creo que se nos hace tarde-le dijo hermione viendo su reloj pero desviando la mirada hacia el pelirrojo

Tienes razón – le dijo el- vamos antes que se preocupen mas de lo que ya están

OK vamos-le dijo hermione

Vamos- le dijo el pelirrojo

Dicho eso hermione se cogio el brazo de ron y se encaminaron a la sala común pero en el camino ron le pregunto a hermione por lo de Malfoy y ella le dijo que el la quería besar a la fuerza pero ella se resistió claro cortando la parte donde Malfoy le dice que le gusta ron. Llegaron a la sala común pero ya estaba vaciáis que decidieron irse a dormir así que se despidieron con un buenas noches y se fueron cada uno a su habitación.

Cuando ron entro a la habitación encontró a harry dormido así que decido irse a su cama pero llegando a su mesa de noche encontró un papel donde decía:

Ron:

"Mañana en en la sala común a las 7 no falte"

Harry

Después de leer el mensaje se acostó ansioso para saber que quería harry tan temprano y como iba a ayudarlo para conquistar a hermione.

hola me llamo juan y este es mi primer fics ojala que les guste y que me apoyen con sus reviews

gracias has la proxima


	2. pocion de atraccion

Capítulo 2: Poción de atracción

Hermione despertó muy temprano porque no pudo conciliar el sueño de tanto pensar en la actitud de Ron ayer. Vio su reloj en la mesita de noche y eran las 8 de la mañana, así que decidió levantarse y cambiarse para ir a desayunar.

Ya cambiada y bien arreglada, bajo a la sala común para ir a desayunar. Comenzó a descender las escaleras de caracol cuando escucho que dos personas estaban en la sala común hablando de algo que no entendida, así que decidió ver quienes eran esas personas.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que eran Harry y Ron que estaban enfrascados en una conversación, que por lo visto no le gustaba al pelirrojo.

-Vamos, Ron- le dijo Harry a su amigo - Es muy fácil lo que te digo… Eso te va ayudar a que la conquistes.

-No sé, Harry - dijo Ron dudoso - ¿Y se me descubre y después la pierdo?

-No te va descubrir, es un plan infalible – respondió Harry muy seguro - Te lo aseguro.

-Ok, voy a intentarlo- dijo todavía un poco dudoso - Pero no te aseguro que el plan funcione, podría arruinarlo.

Pero al percatarse que Hermione los observaba cambiaron de tema rápidamente para no causar sospechas y para no ser descubiertos.

-Hola, Herms- la saludó Harry nervioso - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, Harry- contestó Hermione- ¿Y qué hacen ustedes tan temprano acá?

-Nada, sólo hablábamos del partido contra Slytherin - dijo Ron nervioso también.

-Ok - dijo Hermione - Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre…

-Ok – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo - Vamos.

Se fueron a desayunar los tres. Pero Hermione no se creía lo que dijeron, sabía que estaban tramando algo, mas no sabía que, así que decidió que iba a investigar por qué esos dos andaban tan misteriosos; y para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Ginny para averiguarlo.

Pero en el transcurso del día Hermione no pudo averiguar nada, ya que esos dos andaban tan misteriosos como en la mañana. No atendían las clases y hablaban muy bajo para que ella no los escuchara.

Saliendo de la clase de Encantamientos, Hermione comenzó a investigar que tramaban sus amigos.

-Harry - dijo la chica muy alegre – ¿Qué tal las clases?

-Bien – respondió Harry y le sonrió a la castaña - ¿Y qué tal tú?

-Excelente - le contestó - ¿Y tú, Ron?

-¿Eh? - dijo Ron algo nervioso – Bien, creo - Y para salir de esa situación dijo - Nos vemos, tengo que hacer algunos deberes que me dejó McGonagall.

-Nos vemos – se despidieron los otros dos.

-Harry… ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? - preguntó Hermione hartándose de la situación - Están algo raros.

-¿Raros?... ¿Nosotros?- inquirió Harry tranquilo, pero por dentro nervioso porque si se enteraba del plan estaba muerto junto a Ron - ¿En qué forma?

-No estoy muy segura – admitió - Es que no han atendido a ninguna clase que nos a tocado y además han estado secretando todo el día.

Harry no sabía qué decir, estaba seguro que lo iba a descubrir si no tenia algo creíble para su amiga, pero para su alivio llegó Ginny para salvarlo.

-¡Hola, Ginny! - la saludó Harry sonriendo; de esa forma Hermione centraría toda su atención en Ginny- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, no tengo mucha tarea para mañana… Eso es un alivio - respondió la pelirroja - ¿Y ustedes?

-Excelente - dijo Hermione - Por lo visto este año estás algo flojita…

-Si, algo - respondió riendo - Pero igual estudio, no como el cabezota de mi hermano.

-Hablando de tu hermano - dijo Harry para salirse de esa situación - Me olvidé entregarle su cuaderno de Transformaciones - Y caminando les dijo a las chicas - Nos vemos en la sala común más tarde.

-Adiós, Harry- se despidió Ginny - Allá nos vemos.

-Ok, Harry, allá nos vemos más tarde - le respondió la castaña también -¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca? - le preguntó a la pelirroja.

-Claro, no hay problema- le respondió Ginny asintiendo.

Y siguieron conversando hasta la biblioteca, buscaron una mesa vacía, la cual no fue problema porque a esa hora los alumnos acostumbraban ir a los jardines de la escuela para relajarse. Entonces Hermione se fue a sacar un libro de un estante, pero escuchó unos murmullos que provenían del estante de atrás. Decidió investigar y se encontró con la sorpresa que quién estaba armando tanto ruido era Ron que parecía que estaba buscando algo de suma importancia. Hermione frunció el ceño confundida… Era obvio que eso de hacer los deberes de Transformaciones era mentira, porque Ron jamás se había preocupado de las cosas que les daban en clases a excepción que ella se lo recordara. Trató de acercarse un poco más, pero no pudo.

Harry había llegado junto a Ron. Ron le dijo que había estado esperándolo mucho, y Harry se disculpó diciéndole que se fue por el camino más largo para que Hermione no sospechara.

La castaña escuchó todo atentamente y unas ganas de matarlos le vinieron a la mente, pero decidió quedarse allí para saber más de lo que tramaban.

-Tenemos que buscar la poción de la atracción – dijo Harry viendo los títulos de los libros del estante.

-¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto? – preguntó el pelirrojo nervioso.

-Tú me dijiste que era imposible que se fijara en ti… Así que una ayudita no vendrá nada de mal para que la conquistes – respondió sonriendo mientras buscaba.

-¿No estará en la sección prohibida?

-No… Es una poción totalmente legal. Sería muy estúpido que estuviera allá.

-¡Acá está! – dijo Harry y de inmediato se tapó la boca dándose cuenta que había hablado muy fuerte – En este libro debe ser – agregó mostrándole el título.

-Vamos a leerlo – propuso Ron sacándolo del estante.

Hermione que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos escuchando la conversación salió de su escondite y corrió a esconderse detrás de otro estante para que ellos no la vieran. Los siguió con su vista a una de las mesas más apartadas de la biblioteca. Quería ir donde ellos a seguir averiguando a quién quería conquistar Ron, pero fue donde Ginny para contarle todo y pedirle ayuda para descubrir lo que pasaba.

La pelirroja escuchó todo atentamente y se quedó atónita con lo que le contó Hermione. ¿A su hermano le gustaba alguien? Eso era imposible. Y lo peor era que iba a usar la poción de la atracción para obtener a la chica que quería. Un plan muy estúpido. Pero aceptó lo propuesto por Hermione y se pudo de pie para ir a escuchar lo que decían los muchachos mientras leían el libro mientras la castaña iba a buscar otro libro donde decía en qué consistía la poción de la atracción.

Ginny se escondió detrás de un estante y agarró un libro. Hizo como que lo leí, así se tapaba el rostro y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Escuchó que iban a hacer esa poción más entrada la noche y que estaría lista en la mañana, también escuchó las palabras de miedo que tenía su hermano por el plan que estaban llevando a cabo, pero Harry le dijo que era imposible que fallara.

-Espera… - dijo Ron deteniendo a Harry mientras hablaba. Miró a la chica que estaba con un libro tapándole la cara y reconoció al instante a su hermana - ¡Ginny! – gritó enojado.

-No se puede gritar en una biblioteca, estúpido – dijo la muchacha sacándose el libro – Hola, chicos. ¿Y qué tal anda su lectura? – preguntó sonriéndoles.

-Bien – respondió Harry poniéndose de pie – Pero nosotros ya nos íbamos. Ayudé a Ron con su tarea de Transformaciones. Ahora vamos a dormir… - dijo mientras cerraba el libro.

-¿Y desde cuando se vana dormir a las siete de la tarde? – preguntó curiosa.

Harry y Ron se miraron preocupados. Era obvio que ella ya sabía mucho del plan, pero no podían admitir que había alguno… Si Ginny se enteraba le diría a Hermione. Estaría todo arruinado.

-No sean idiotas. Quiero que me digan a quién le van a dar esa poción de la atracción ahora – exigió molesta – No puedo creer que sean tan idiotas como para andar haciendo estas estupideces.

-¡Corramos, Harry! – gritó Ron empezando a correr.

-¡Vengan acá! – Salió corriendo Ginny detrás de ellos.

Lamentablemente una persona se le cruzó a Ginny y los dos chicos fueron corriendo a pedir el libro prestado para sacarlo de la biblioteca. Cuando la pelirroja había llegado a la salida ellos ya estaban subiendo las escaleras para subir hacia sus dormitorios en la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Averiguaste algo? – preguntó Hermione detrás suyo.

-Sólo que mi hermano quiere conquistar a alguien y que todo fue idea de alguien. Me pregunto quién le gusta a mi hermano – dijo curiosa.

-Yo también me lo pregunto – admitió Hermione con una sonrisa triste.

-Puede que seas tú.

-¿Estás loca o qué? Somos sólo amigos. Yo jamás le gustaría a tu hermano – dijo sonrojándose.

-Pero a ti te gusta. ¿No? – preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Mejor seguiré buscando sobre la poción de la atracción – dijo para no responderle y se fue.

Corrieron tan rápido que llegaron a la sala común, así que decidieron entrar y conversar sobre lo sucedido en la biblioteca.

Harry nos han descubierto- dijo ron- de seguro que ginny le va a contar a hermione

No te preocupes ron- dijo harry- pero lo que no saben es para quien es- y mirándolo le dijo- eso nos da un punto a nuestro favor

Tienes razón en eso- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿pero como vamos a hacer ahora para que no se den cuenta que es para hermione?

Simple ron- le respondió el pelinegro tranquilo- hacer la poción hoy en la noche para mañana dársela en el desayuno

Puedo confiar en ti harry- dudo ron-¿Y si no funciona?

Claro que va funcionar- le respondió su amigo- esta todo garantizado

Con esto ya estoy mas tranquilo- le dijo- y que necesitamos

No mucho- dijo harry- son ingredientes simples

¿Y a que hora nos encontramos para hacerla?- le pregunto ron a harry

A las 11 en la sala multiusos-le respondió harry

Ahí estaré- le dijo ron- pero tengo otra duda más

¿Cual ron?- le pregunto harry- dime de que se trata

La poción no necesita algo de la persona que quieres que sea atraído por mi- le dijo ron dudoso

No claro que no- le respondió harry- son solo ingredientes simples

OK con esto ya se despejaron las dudas-le dijo ron mas tranquilo- nos vemos a las 11 en la sala multiusos

Claro ron- le dijo- ahora tengo que ir a buscar los ingredientes

OK harry- dijo ron- nos vemos

Nos vemos- le respondió harry- hasta más tarde

Y en un instante harry se fue a buscar los ingredientes dejando a ron absorto en sus pensamiento de como iba hacer ahora para dárselo a hermione

**Notas de autor: **como han estado sorry por no actualizar rápido es que eh estado un poco ocupado con el colegio y el instituto por eso no eh tenido tiempo pero ahora ya pude. Quiero darle las gracias en especial a mi amiga gaby (sirenita) por ayudarme y apoyarme con este fics por eso te doy gracias y a todo los que han leído mi fic gracias

Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo pero les voy a dar un avance para que sepan que va pasar en el próximo capitulo

En el próximo capitulo:

La poción falla

Hermione ayuda a ron en algo que los hará acercarse más

Ron culpa a harry por darle un mal consejo

Harry pedirá ayuda a ginny con el tema de ron

Y otras cosas más en el próximo que capitulo que se llamara: **¿Que hicimos mal?**


	3. ¿Que hicimos mal? 1 parte

Capítulo 3: ¿Qué hicimos mal? (parte1)

Ron seguía absorto en sus pensamientos de porque no se le podía declarar a hermione "por miedo a que te rechace"le dijo una voz en su interior le decía muchas veces y entonces pensó que hora eran y cuando se percato de que eran las 11:10 salio apurado a la sala multiusos para encontrarse con su amigo

Pero no se dio cuenta que una chica de pelo castaño y su amiga lo estaba viendo salir de la sala común

Viste acaba de salir tu hermano-le dijo hermione a ginny que la miraba pensativa-seguro se va a encontrar en algún lado para hacer esa maldita poción

Si lo vi. Salir- le respondió la pelirroja-pero lo que me pregunto es a ¿Quien se la van a dar?

Yo no diría eso-le respondió muy tranquila- Estuve leyendo sobre las pociones de atracción

Y que averiguaste- quiso saber ginny. Dime

Dice que la poción se la tiene que echar la persona que quiere atraer a alguien- le dijo hermione con una sonrisa que hizo sorprender a ginny- pero para que la poción sirva tienen que echar un objeto de la persona que quieren atraer y dudo que ellos lo sepan

Si tienes razón-le dijo ginny muy segura-me voy a matar de la risa mañana cuando ron vea que la poción no sirve

Pero lo que me preocupa son las consecuencias que tendrá esa poción mal echa-le dijo la castaña preocupada

Y que consecuencias va tener-le pregunto preocupada también

Ya los veras mañana-le respondió hermione-pero Ojala que no sean desastrosas

Si porque si no pobre de mi hermano-le dijo ginny mirando a hermione-pero se lo merece por cobarde

No digas eso ginny-le dijo la castaña a su amiga-seguro el de la idea tan loca fue de harry

¿De harry?-le pregunto la pelirroja dudosa-no lo creo

Pues cree lo ginny-le respondió algo molesta- cuando harry se junta con ron para hacer algo son tremendos

Y eso que tiene que ver para que harry es el de la idea-le dijo ginny muy confundida por lo que le dijo su amiga-explícate

Lo que pasa es que de seguro ron le pido a harry que lo ayudara y entonces a harry se le ocurrió esa fabulosa idea-le dijo lo mas tranquilo posible-tu sabes como es harry cuando quiere ayudar a un amigo

Ahora te entiendo-le dijo ginny que miraba a su amiga que estaba seria-¿Por qué esta así?

Es que me pregunto a quien se la van a dar-esa pregunta la carcomía por dentro a hermione -eso es lo que intriga

No se pero mañana puede ser que lo sabremos-le respondió su amiga contenta-vamos a dormir ya me dio sueño esta platica sobre ron y su poción de atracción

Si a mi también-le dijo hermione cansada-vamos que mañana será un DIA muy pesado

Si-le dijo ginny a su amiga-por culpa de mi hermano

Haciendo reír a las dos chicas que subían las escaleras a los dormitorios sabiendo que mañana iba a ser un DIA muy pesado gracias a harry "consejos amorosos" Potter

Mientras tanto en la sala multiusos unos chicos una de pelo azabache y el otro de pelo rojo estaban enfrascados en una poción que querían que estuviera lista para el DIA siguiente

Harry ya le echaste la piel de sapo-le pregunto el pelirrojo a su amigo

No todavía recién le voy a echar la sangre de dragón-le respondió su amigo-peque eres tan desesperado ron

No es que este desesperado-le dijo ron con cara algo molesta por el comentario de su amigo-es que acá dice en el libro que tienes que echar la piel de sapo antes de la sangre de dragón

Haber trae para acá el libro-le dijo cogiendo el libro-si tienes razón casi hago mal la poción

Y después soy yo el que se la iba echar-le dijo el pelirrojo indignado pero después mirándolo con duda - harry

Dime ron - le dijo harry concentrándose en la poción

¿Para el desayuno ya estará lista la poción?-le pregunto ron con curiosead

Si-le respondió el pelinegro mirando a su amigo con curiosidad también-¿Por qué preguntas?

Es que quiero utilizarla en el desayuno-le respondió ron sinceramente a su amigo- tengo sueño harry-dando un bostezo-falta mucho

Todavía falta bastante-le dijo harry y mirando a su amigo cansado le dijo-porque no te vas dormir yo la terminare

Estas seguro harry-le dijo ron con duda-puedes tú solo con esto

Si no hay problema-le dijo harry muy tranquilo sabiendo que su amigo necesitaba descansar-ve a dormir

Gracias harry-le dijo ron muy contento-nos vemos mañana

De nada-le respondió de igual de contento de saber que iba a ayudar a un amigo-nos vemos mañana

Ron despertó muy tranquilo después de saber que hoy iba ser el gran DIA donde iba a saber si la poción funcionaba. Voltio a ver a harry que se estaba levantando con algo de sueño todavía

Harry- le dijo ron soñoliento todavía-terminaste la poción

Si ya esta solo falta que te la eches-le respondió harry muy tranquilo-anda cambiarte para echarte la poción y ver si funciona

Después de media hora ron y harry estuvieron cambiados y listos para ir a desayunar, entonces harry le echo la poción a ron para así salir de la sala común para ver si el trabajo de harry había valido la pena

Cuando entraron al Gran comedor ya las mesas estaban casi llenas, harry diviso a hermione y ginny llamándolos entonces los dos chicos se fueron a sentar con ellas pero lo que no supo ron es que cuando comenzaron a llegar con hermione y ginny gran cantidad de mujeres se le acercaron a ron para querer besarlo incluido ginny eso a harry y hermione los dejo con la boca abierta.

Harry- la llamo hermione muy indignada-por tu culpa mira lo que le has hecho a ginny

¿Yo?-pregunto harry dejando a ron con todo el tumulto chicas que no lo dejaban moverse y mirando a hermione nervioso-como puedes decir eso herms

Porque tu le hiciste de seguro ayer una porción de atracción-le respondió hermione que se comenzaba molestar con harry- me lo contó ginny que los vio a ti y ah ron en la biblioteca buscando sobre una poción de atracción

Esta bien lo admito herms-le dijo harry rendido, sabia que no le podía ganar a la mas inteligente de hogwarts- pero lo hice para ayudar a ron

Pero mediste las consecuencias de una poción mal echa- le pregunto la castaña al chico de ojos verdes-sabias que para esa poción funcione bien tienes que echarle algún objeto perteneciente al chico o chica que quieres que se atraída a ti

Pero eso no decía en el libro-se defendió harry-lo ley dos veces

Leíste los requerimientos que pide después de hacer la poción-le pregunto hermione enojada con su amigo

No-respondió harry sabiendo que se había metido en un gran lío- no lo sabía herms

Hay harry -mas molesta todavía por su irresponsabilidad- como puedes ser tan irresponsable

Pero herms-le dijo harry a la castaña que estaba echa una furia- es solo una poción de atracción-intentado tranquilizar a su amiga-que puede pasar

Sabes que puede pasar-le pregunto hermione a su amigo que le respondió negando con la cabeza-que ahora todas las mujeres de hogwarts van a estar atraídas a ron por dos días

Pero no creo que todas las mujeres de hogwarts estén atraídas por ron-le dijo harry a su amiga con una sonrisa picara que dejo a hermione algo nerviosa-porque tu no estas atraída por ron

Yo…este….debe ser que en amigos muy cercanos no afecta la poción-intento excusarse hermione con su amigo-por eso debe de ser

Pero ginny es su hermana y esta bajo los efectos de la poción de atracción y es su hermana - le respondió harry a su amiga que se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa-o será que a ti te gusta ron- le pregunto sabiendo cual podría ser la respuesta-dime la verdad ¿te gusta ron?

Eh….yo……te veo mas tarde harry-le respondió hermione para salir de la presión de harry-tengo que hacer deberes

Pero herms respondedme-le pido harry

Pero cuando le pregunto hermione esta ya estaba saliendo de el gran comedor entonces harry tuvo que resignarse que en otro momento le iba preguntar a su amigo sobre el tema de ron

Mientras hermione avanzaba a la salida se acerco a ron para decirle que lo vería mas tarde en la sala común y para llevarse a ginny a que se recupere de la poción y después de eso se fue con una ginny indignada

Entonces ron se le acerco a harry molesto por el acoso de las chicas de lo seguían como locas

Harry-lo llamo ron-puede hablar contigo

Claro amigo- respondió harry nervioso por lo que iba a pasar-de que quieres hablar

Aquí no harry-le dijo ron con un tono tranquilo que hizo que harry se pusiera mas nervioso-vamos a la sala común

Ahora-le pregunto harry intentando Salir de ese embrollo- estoy tomando desayuno

Ahora harry-le dijo ron tranquilo pero con las orejas rojas-vamos

OK vamos-se resigno harry-pero después regresamos por el desayuno

Claro harry-le respondió mas tranquilo todavía-regresaremos

Y dicho eso salieron del gran comedor seguido de todos las chicas que seguían como locas a ron, llegaron a la puerta, ron tuvo que disculparse con todas las chicas pero ellas no querían irse entonces tuvieron que engañarlas para poder entrar a la sala común. Una vez adentro ron se paro frente de harry y este previniendo lo que iba a pasar se tapo los oídos

HARRY COMO PUDISTES HACER LA POCION MAL-le grito a todo pulmón ron mostrando su enoja por primera vez

Pero alégrate ron-intento tranquilizar a su amigo que estaba echo una furia-ahora eres el chico mas popular de hogwarts

Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA ESO-le dijo molesto todavía-A LA UNICA QUE QUERIA ATRAER ERA HERMIONE NO A TODAS LA CHICAS DE HOGWARTS

Y con esto último se fue a su cuarto muy molesto con harry y el este no sabia que hacer para arreglar la situación entonces pensó que era hora de pedir ayuda.

**Notas de autor:** como el capitulo me iba a salir muy largo lo eh partido en dos partes por ahora les voy dejando la primera parte

Sorry por demorarme tanto es que tuve exámenes y tuve mucha tarea pero ahora recién eh podido actualizar

Gracias por sus reviews pero espero que me apoyen mas


End file.
